A Lesson Or Two
by A.B. Smut-Productions
Summary: Naruto wanted to teach Sasuke a lesson or two, but we’ll see if that’s a lesson they’ll need a pad for. NCR-17 rated for a R-E-A-S-O-N! SasuNaru . Please don’t just favourite, review too. Warnings: M/M, slight spanking, more inside :D


**A Lesson Or two**

**Writers: SoOutOfControl (Aka.**** Aieryn), LifeOfRoseAngel (Aka, Blaise)**

**Warning: Smutty lemony business, boy on boy, gay relationship and sexual intercourse, two guys doing the sexy-thing. (Got it? Don't like, don't read)**

**Pairing: SasuNaru.**

**Summary: **

**Naruto wanted to teach Sasuke a lesson or two, but we'll see if that's a lesson they'll need a pad for. (NCR-17 rated for a R-E-A-S-O-N! SasuNaru). Please don't just favourite, review too.**

**Disclaimer: ****We don't own this shit – except from the plot (what plot??) - (though we wish, that we did!), so if you sue us, you're the shit ('cause we've got no money to pay the bail), and the monkey-king will order you killed! If you don't want to be killed even though you sue us (you bastard!) you better review! You don't want to get the monkey-king mad! Trust us! He's not nice when he's mad! Throwing bananas at you, as we'd throw reviews at you (that's why you should return the favor! Go go!)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a warm day in Konoha, the heat was simmering above any surface and most people didn't even bother to do their normal chores, staying inside doing as little as humanly possible. It was the kind of heat that always was before a big thunder storm, thick and heavy, as the sun set in the horizon and big dark clouds came rolling in, one of the only people dumb enough to stay outside was Naruto Uzumaki.

The blond haired kid was currently resting, body splayed out widely, in the cool grass on top of the usual grass green hill where him and certain black haired boy used to meet and watch the clouds, sometimes in the company of others, sometimes alone. He closed his eyes and sighed softly, blond strands waving gently in the soft cool wind that was picking up

He sensed a chakra near by and smiled in recognition, ever since they'd finally given into the urge of fucking each other senseless, he'd been able to recognize Sasuke's chakra, even from afar. The black haired kid had sat down beside him, quirked and eyebrow and called him 'dobe' and asked him why he was out when it surely would rain in a little while. Naruto had pouted at him, sneering 'teme' back and within long they were rolling around in the grass in a small friendly tussle. Naruto though, quickly gained and advantage, pushing Sasuke into the grass.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at him, grinning like a wolf above its prey, warmth already gathering in his stomach at the notion. Taking his time to observe Sasuke lying in the grass beneath him, he stroked a finger down his cheek. "M'gonna teach you a lesson or two, so pay attention." he murmured, warm breath huffing against Sasuke's lips as he'd gotten closer, his brown eyes fixed, sealed to Sasukes as he crushed his lips against his, the kiss was completely primal, Naruto seeming bigger than he was in the sparsome light, hovering above him. Pushing his tongue inside Sasukes mouth without waiting for his permission, fucking his tongue inside the sweet, slick warmth that was his mouth.

Sasuke smirked softly. He could live with Naruto being in control for now. The more often Naruto was allowed to control their kisses, the less he would bug Sasuke about wanting to be top. He sucked slightly at Narutos tongue, before swirling his own around it. He squeezed Narutos butt slightly and thrust his hips against the other boy. "M'okay, just lemme get my pad, sir." he smirked, looking quite cocky.

Suffocating a moan and willing himself not to push back against the hands on his ass, he lowered himself, pushing his pyjama pants covered hard cock against Sasukes, groaning into his mouth as he took Sasukes lower lip in between his teeth as he pushed his cool hands underneath the other boys shirt, pushing the offending clothes up until his fingers reached his nipples, fingers curling coolly around the buds. "Oh yeah?" he mumbled around the lip, his smirk matching Sasuke's, as his fingers curled around, played with and flickered the reddening skin.

"Fuck you." Sasuke hissed, when Naruto started nipping his nipples. "You've always been a sucker for a little nipple work yourself." he groaned, sliding his one hand into Narutos jeans, cupping his balls slightly through his boxers. "And ball-massage." he grinned, arching slightly into Narutos hands. "You're such a voyerist."

A shuddering moan pushed out of his throat as he let Sasuke's plumb lip go, pushing his face into Sasukes neck, trying to suffocate the whimpering sounds that threatened to spill from him. Growling, he pushed his own hands down, shoving Sasukes pants down his hips just bellow his balls, wrapping his hand around the hardened flesh. "No, FUCK you, ya asstard," he hissed, vigorously pulling his hand up Sasukes dick to run his thumb over the slit, gathering a little precum for lubrication as he dragged it down, eyelids fluttering in pleasure as he worked his balls. "And you're a fucking sadist." he spat back as he bit into the skin on his neck.

"Pretty much, yeah, but that's only because your butt looks so cute when it's reddened from a slap. And I love the sounds you make, when I spank you, if that was what you were referring too." he grinned, gasping and bucking against Narutos fingers. "Fuck." he groaned, as he fondled Narutos balls, before letting the other hand move down to start pumping the blonde's cock. He licked Narutos lips slightly, before moving to lick his jaw slightly. He grinned and moved his mouth to Narutos neck after a while, where he sucked a hickey to the skin. He grinned again, before moving to lick Narutos ear softly, distracting him from the damage he'd just done to the boy's skin.

Narutos hips bucked the moment Sasukes warm hand went down the sensitive skin, his hips fucking into the hand with enthusiasm, as he started bumping his hand faster up and down his cock, forming his hand into a fist around it, moving with the bucks of Sasuke's hips. His dick jerking the moment Sasukes tongue entered his ear, making him moan loudly as his thoughts went into 'ohmyfuckinggodtoomuchhot**HOT**' heat starting to pool in his stomach making his toes curl into the grass. "F..fuck, M'gonn.. come" he choked out, his thrusting wildly into Sasuke's hand, upper lip drawn back in pleasure.

"You're gonna wait a bit for that." Sasuke groaned, a teasing smile to his face. He slowly pulled away, biting his lip slightly at the need to just throw Naruto down and fuck him senseless. He removed his hands from Narutos cock and removed the other boy's jeans, as he wormed himself down Narutos body. He let his tongue brush against the slit, lapping the precome pooling there, while his fingertips caressed Narutos sack, and the other hand was squeezing the base of his cock slightly to prevent him from coming too soon. He closed his lips around Narutos erection and started bobbing his head, still without releasing poor Naruto's throbbing cock.

Naruto actually let out a long high pitched whine when Sasukes hands left him, only to have a long drawn half choked scream rib out of him as soon as Sasukes hot tongue touched his dick, panting heavily in attempt to catch his breath as whimpering tortured moans spilled from his mouth and pleasure tears gathered in his eyes, fogging them up. Above them the sky rumbled and thin rain startled to dribble down. "Sa-Sasuke! Please! Fucking please!" he growled, fingers tearing at the grass he had them clutched around, trying his hardest to fuck into that warm cave and spill his come inside Sasukes warm heavenly mouth. "F...fuck!" he cried, arching his back, tearing out the grass, heat swirling through him.

Sasuke laughed gently around Narutos dick, vibrations shivering down the hot flesh in his mouth. "C'mon, you can beg better than that." he teased, but softly removing his fingers from the base of Narutos cock. Silently allowing him to come, as he softly squeezed Narutos sack, feeling his balls pull up. "C'mon, baby, do it. It's alright." he muttered, still licking at the head of Narutos cock.

His head trashing as his back actually arched off the ground, balls pulling up tightly he let out a loud, rumbling scream that tore through the night as the water started purring from the skin, soaking them both, he came. Heat thundering through him, curling up his toes and breath knocked completely out of him, gasping for air as he slowly came down, lying in the grass as after-orgasm spasms made his thighs quiver around Sasuke, his eyes rolling slightly in their holes, still panting as he willed himself calm. "Fuck," he muttered as he looked up at Sasuke, unguarded emotions for once clearly at display as he pushed to sit, pressing the sweetest, softest kiss against his lips. "Shit man, that felt sooo good." he mumbled, smiling.

Sasuke caught every drop of hot heath, swallowing most of it, until Naruto kissed him, and then he went to shifting Narutos spunk to his mouth. "M'glad you liked it." he muttered, licking his lips softly for the rest of the salty come. "Mhm, I really want to record you coming one day, save it for a rainy day, jerk off watching it, 'cause you look so fricken ready for me. So wanton and hot." He whispered, knowing that Naru had a thing for dirty talk. "Watching you trash around when I fist myself. Calling my name, begging for me to fuck you harder." he muttered, smiling slightly, as he was stroking Narutos back. "You're so fucking beautiful." he whispered, holding Naruto close.

Naruto used his tongue to help manoeuvre the cum over in his own mouth, swallowing the salty liquid with a pleased sound as shudders went through him, Sasukes words felt like a caress and his softening dick responded to it, coming to life again with a slow whine from Naru as he pressed into Sasukes body, soaked to the bone. Slipping his arms around Sasukes chest as he shivered. "M'ready for you," he mumbled, voice low and filled with need. "You can fuck me, right here - fuck me right into that green grass," he whispered, hands pulling into claws on his back as he rocked his half hard sensitive cock into Sasukes, moaning softly. "I want you - in-inside me" choking softly on the words he knew would set again off. "Fuck me, claim me, make me yours"

"Mhm, you're always ready for me, so horny all the time, Naru." he teased, jerking slightly against Narutos dick. Still hard as hell and ready to come anytime. "You may want to get the cock-ring though; I won't be able to last for a long time like this." he grinned, kicking of his jeans and boxer-briefs. "I'll fuck you right here, right now, like the voyerist you are. You'll fucking love it, won't you? My cock splitting you open right here, where everyone could walk in on us and see it?" he moaned. "Seeing me fucking you, or seeing you riding my cock, on your knees? Hmn? Would you like that?" he groaned, biting his lower lip softly. "I'll be sure to make you mine, no matter who you'll ever be with, I want you to see me, feel me." he whispered, a whole new feeling slipping into his voice, more than just lust and need, something a lot deeper, that you usually didn't hear from Sasuke at all.

Narutos laugh was a deep rumble in his chest, a sweet sound for sore ears, as he pulled back just a little, still moving his hips, to look Sasuke in the eye. "You're just as voyristic as I am," he whispered, caressing his back with his fingertips, a low whimper escaping his kiss bruised lips. "I saw you, with your hand down your pants when you first caught that guy fucking me, your eyes all wide, like a frightened animal. I observed you from the corner of my eye, so afraid you were gonna run and tell or puke, but you just stood there, until your hand slowly inched to your crotch." he whispered, voice turning low and wanton as he rubbed against him, sounding fond of the memory. "Bet you'd like me to fall to my knees, in front everyone and wrap my lips around your hard, dripping cock and suck you off, with your hand buried in my hair, just so you could show everyone that I was your bitch," he grinned, eyes locked with Sasukes, his cock now a full hard-on again, standing at full attention.

"You knew I'd come up there." Sasuke accused with a roll of his eyes. "You didn't want to tell me yourself, so you showed me instead, knowing that if it disgusted me, I'd never say anything anyways." he exclaimed, scoffing slightly. "And hell fucking yeah I would. Though I don't think that would be very popular with the teachers." he groaned, licking Naruto's jaw slightly. "Fuck." he whispered, looking slightly irritated. "I don't have any lube." he grimaced and ran his fingers through his hair. "We can't summon some, if someone sees lube flying through the air, we'll get caught for real and be expelled." he groaned, looking quite irritated as he gritted his teeth.

Naruto shrugged softly, running his fingers through Sasukes wet hair as he smiled, eyes shining with mischief when Sasuke had discovered his little plot. "I've done it without lube before, I'm a big boy," he muttered, slipping a finger over Sasukes lips, smiling - want obvious within the depth of his eyes, making him seem almost primal. "I want you, so bad every second without you buried within me hurts more than not having any lube could ever." he whispered, actually psychically aching for his cock, shivering slightly.

"Fuck Naruto. Want to get yourself ready, or should I do it for you?" Sasu muttered, nibbling slightly at Narutos jaw. "And you better fucking do it properly, I hate to see you limp around like I shoved a fucking broomstick up your ass." he groaned, trying his best to keep his fingers from his dick. "Better fucking do something soon, or I'll end up fucking your insolent little mouth."

Naruto leaned a bit more forward, pouting lip showed out a little, eyes wide in faked-innocence. "I like it when you fuck my insolent little mouth" he pouted, slipping his fingers into his own mouth as a way of telling Sasuke he would do it himself. Suckling at the digits with enthusiasm, putting on a little show for Sasuke as he pulled the fingers in and out of his mouth, moaning softly around them, eyes half lidded as he watched Sasuke while finger-fucking his own mouth.

"Jesus mother-fuck-" Sasuke hissed, his fingers encircling his cock without him even knowing it. He groaned slightly and started pumping his dick, his head dropping slightly backwards, as he watched Naruto suck his fingers. "I-I know you do. I like fucking it." he replied lamely, mentally smacking his head for coming up with such a lame comment, but as soon as his fingers automatically reached his balls, fondling them softly, he forgot everything about lame come-backs.

Naruto smiled around his digits, curling his tongue around them as he watched Sasuke bump his own cock, swallowing around his fingers as heat prickled through him at the sight displayed, he pushed back from him as he laid down in the grass again, slowly pulling the spit covered digits from his mouth, a thin line of saliva still connecting with his mouth until he moved the digits lower, taking a hold of his cock with his other hand, to slip the slick digits down to his hole. Making sure Sasuke could see everything, he slipped the wet tip of a finger around the dusk little hole a few times before pushing the digit slowly inside, moaning softly at the stretching feeling.

"Fucking hell!" Sasuke groaned, arching up into his own hand, as he watched Naruto stretch himself. He couldn't deny that he sometimes fantasized about doing Naruto without more prep than one finger, yes, he was a bit of a sadist, but it was only because the sounds, the cries Naruto made was always intoxicating. The thought of Naruto writhing, crying out his name, the hot tightness around him, as he fucked Naruto throughout made him absolutely crazy, and he smeared some of the precome on the tip down his cock, pumping it, as he took in the sight of Naruto's body, swallowing the finger, and the feeling of his fingers massaging his sack were too much. He moaned and came spurting over his own fingers, legs shaking, body spasming, eyes rolling to the back of his head. "Fuck, Naruto!"

Narutos breath caught in his throat as he watched Sasuke come, he'd never grow tired of the sight, watching how his whole body came together only to fall apart, mewling softly when it wasn't his hand on him, feeling that warm spray of come. Closing his eyes he lifted his as a little, starting to fuck the finger faster inside his body searching for that spot that'd make him crazy, slipping another finger inside, almost shoving them up until he reached that spot, a choked cry spilling from his lips as his hips started moving against the fingers, fucking back against his own hand as he pushed against the muscle to get another finger in, it finally gave, a wanton half-pained half-pleasured moan falling from his open mouth as he continued moving his fingers at the fast pace, heat building up within him.

Sasuke's eyes were locked on Naruto, as he fingered himself. He rapidly got himself behind Naruto's body, where he put his arm around the boy, licking the nape of his neck softly, kissing his way to his throat, as his fingers slid down Narutos stomach, following his happy-trail and encircling his cock. "Mhm, love it when you're getting ready for me like this." he whispered.

Just the feel of Sasuke's warm heat near him made him moan, as the slick kissing along his neck. He arched slightly against him as he slowly, whimpering at the loss, removed his fingers from his ass. "I'm ready," he whispered, though he wasn't completely prepared, it was simply too much to ask of his patience to make him wait for Sasuke's cock. He pulled the boy down for a short kiss mumbling "hurry up." against his lips, the need to come very insistent.

"Get on your hands and knees." Sasuke growled hoarsely. "M'not going to wait any longer, I need to fuck that tight little ass of yours." he groaned, flipping Naruto onto his knees and hands, making sure he was standing in an alright position, not wanting him to fall when they were going at it. As soon as he deemed, that Naruto was steady and ready, he grabbed Naruto's hips, almost bruisingly hard and started pushing against that tight, puckering ring of muscle.

The muscle resisted for a minute before giving away, letting Sasuke slide into Naruto, the boy gave a half choked cry, fisting his hands around the grass for something to hold onto, the pain that shot out in his body matching the pleasure, moans spilling from his lips as he whispered Sasuke's name, pushing back against him. The slight pain adding spice to the already hot, pleasuring sensation, he groaned deeply, moving his legs a little to give Sasuke more space.

"F-Fuck." Sasuke hissed, trying his best to stay still and let Naruto grow used to the feeling. "Why the fucking hell didn't you come to my bed? We'd have had lube there you idiot." he groaned, before losing control, sliding further into Naruto, until his pubes were pressed against Naruto's thighs. "Just want to slam into you." he moaned, his eyes squeezed shut.

Narutos face flushed scarlet, bowing his head down a little, gasping as he testingly flexed his inner muscles around Sasuke trying to get used to the stretching feeling. "M'like this b-better," he whispered, clutching at the grass as the embarrassing words left his mouth. "M'ready, please - shit, just fuck me..!" he cried, pushing back against before moving forward, only to push himself back on him, hissing. "S-slam"

"Hm? Is that so? You like the sting? Then I'll give you fucking sting." Sasuke groaned, his mind too clouded from pleasure and need to even think about how his heart would hurt, when he saw Naruto limp around the next day. He ground his teeth and pulled out of the blonde, moaning slightly, before slamming back into him, his breath hitching in his throat by the delicious friction. "Fuck!" he hissed, rapidly pulling back out and slamming back into the hot, slick body. He started to build up a rhythm, moaning and groaning, beyond caring if anyone saw or heard them.

Naruto was beyond anything coherent when Sasuke started moving, it took a few slams before Narutos hips started moving with Sasuke perfectly in sync, slamming himself back on that delicious pleasure that only Sasuke's cock could give him, hissing soft dirty words bellow his breath between every cry that came out every time Sasu hit right on that spot, that delicious spot within him, his body writhering for Sasuke, shaking for him. "Fuck - shit, yeah, just like that...! Harder!" he moaned, beyond shame.

Sasuke obeyed without questioning the order even once, slamming harder, faster into the shaking body. He let his one hand pull back and slap one of Naruto's butt cheeks once, before returning to the bruising hold on his hips. "Damn! Fuck Naruto!" he groaned, his hips connecting with Narutos thighs every time he slammed back in the delicious body. Mentally ordering his hand away from the bruising hold, he let it slide underneath Naruto's body, sliding it down to cup his sack, massaging slightly. "C'mon, scream for me, baby." he growled, leaning forward, so he could whisper in Naruto's ear. "Want to hear you scream my name. Wanna know how good you feel, when my cock's fucking up that little spot of yours." he groaned, as he buried himself deep into Naruto's body, circling his hips and rubbing against the other boy's prostate.

The words were more than enough encouragement, as Naruto let loose the scream he'd been holding in, his movement becoming more and more frantic in need, his whole body moving with him, arms shaking underneath him, moaning wantonly like a porn star beneath him. "FUCK! Sasuke! Yes..! Sasuke! SHI-ARION!" the screams spilled out his throat, he couldn't have held them in even if he'd wanted to. Red hot stings bursting inside of him, cutting through the swirls of pleasure when Sasuke slapped him the most dripping, wanton, helpless whimper spilled from his lips as pleasure made him go higher and higher. "I can-can't-mu-ch-lo-longer!" he cried, shutting his eyes closed as pleasure build tears gathered in his eyes, a thin line of spit running out his mouth. He couldn't control anything anymore, and he loved it.

"Yeah? Think I can make you come without touching your cock?" Sasuke smirked, biting at the shell of Narutos ear softly, fucking into him, beyond caring if it hurt. He fondled Narutos sack, massaging and rubbing his balls, before sliding his tongue into his ear, knowing that this would drive him absolutely crazy. He drew away the hand clenching his hip again, smacking Naruto's butt-cheek again, drinking in the wanton sounds of his lover, groaning and moaning at the delicious friction and the desperation in his lover's voice. "M'gonna come soon, love, fill you with my spunk. You want that, huh? Being claimed by me? Being only mine?" he growled, his tongue darting out to play at Naruto's ear again.

Sasuke's tongue entered his ear, the swat of his ass falling on his ass just in time with it. And Naruto screamed, screamed himself hoarse in pleasure, the scream somewhat sound like 'SASUKE-FUCK-YEES!', his voice shaking at the end as his body spasmed, his tight ass fluttering and tighting around his dick, squeezing it tightly between his warm walls, as pleasure ribbed through Naruto so bad that he thought he'd explode, whimpers spilling out of him - he simply had no voice left, sobbing as the final crash caught in - tears leaking down his face as he struggled, really struggled to stay on his hands as his dick shot out thick streams of cum onto his stomach and the ground.

Sasuke let out a long, intense groan, as the clenching of Narutos body, the sounds he was making and the feeling of the slick, hot cock, that spurted out come was too much. He growled in the back of his throat, calling out Narutos name, as his body spasmed and he gave in to the hot pressure, letting go and letting his sperm fill Naruto, as his cock pulsed inside him. It was only with great effort he managed to stay on his knees and not collapse over Naruto, when his body was riding through the after spasms, his hips jerking slightly, when he pulled out.

A long moan spilled from Narutos lips as he fell forward into the grass, Sasuke's spunk dripping softly out his abused hole, sliding down his thighs as he laid there, trying to catch his breath, whimpering softly very once in awhile as he closed his eyes, burning slightly from the tears he let out a content sigh as he felt Sasuke's weight settle on top of him, his body warm against Narutos chilled one. "That.. Was.. amazing." he mumbled into the grass, his eyes still closed, blond hair tangled and messier than it'd ever been.

"Was fucking perfect, that's what it was." Sasuke muttered, kissing Narutos neck softly as he wrapped his arms around him. "Mhm, you should have more sleepless nights." he whispered, smiling slightly, as he softly ran his fingers through Narutos hair, untangling it in soft, gentle strokes.

"Mmmhm." Was the humming mumble Sasuke got back, the boy almost purring at the hands in his hair, eyes still closed. "Sasu?"

"Mhm?" Sasuke mumbled, kissing Narutos cheek and pulling him closer, rolling to the side so he wouldn't crush him.

"You're gonna have to carry me to bed." he laughed, moving closer to him.

"Mhm, I sure will." he muttered, smiling slightly and closing his eyes. "But you better not fall asleep, I don't want you drooling all over me."


End file.
